elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rolff Stone-Fist
|Base ID = }} Rolff Stone-Fist is a Nord living in Windhelm. He is the brother of Galmar Stone-Fist. Background He does not take kindly to Dunmer or Argonians, often making rude remarks about them and going out of his way to be a nuisance in the Gray Quarter at night. Rolff also does not take kindly to people who do not share his animosity towards them, regardless of their race. Interactions When the Dragonborn first comes to Windhelm through the main gate, Rolff along with Angernor Once-Honored are seen accusing Suvaris Atheron of being an Imperial spy. These claims are a display of his animosity towards Dunmer. A 100 bet can be made with him to beat him in a brawl. Following the brawl, Rolff's disposition will become more positive and he will consider them a friend, despite having beaten him in a brawl. Dialogue Rolff can be conversed with at any time by the Dragonborn. You really think the dark elves are Imperial spies? "Wouldn't surprise me; they've done nothing to help in the fight for Skyrim's freedom. Those Thalmor are elves, too. I bet they're working together. Maybe I should round up some men and take us a few prisoners to interrogate." Why do you hate the dark elves? "They're parasites. They're living in our city, under our protection, but what do they do for us? Nothing! I know the High King invited them here, but he didn't ask me or anyone else first. Maybe he should have." Conversations Suvaris Atheron Rolff: "You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink, and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks." Suvaris: "But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight." Angrenor: "Hey, maybe the reason these gray-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!" Suvaris: "Imperial spies? You can't be serious!" Rolff: "Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are." Suvaris: "(Sigh)." Quotes *''"Every night I wander around the Gray Quarter and let them gray-skins know what I think of them."'' *''"Get out of my face!"'' *''"You like living in this filthy slum, dark elves? Maybe you should go back to Morrowind, where you belong!"'' *''"Go back to Morrowind, Dark Elf maggots! You're not welcome here!"'' *''"Get out of our city, gray-skins! This is Nord land!"'' *''"This place reeks of gray-skin filth!"'' *''"We don't want your kind here, dark elves!"'' *''"Watch out some gray-skin doesn't pick your pocket."'' ―If the Dragonborn is a Nord. Trivia *Due to his status as a potential target in "The Fishing Job," he cannot be killed. *If the Dragonborn is a Dunmer, during the first encounter he will say, "You damn gray-skin. Go back to Morrowind!" *After beating him in a brawl, Rolff may attend the Dragonborn's wedding, even if they are a Dunmer or Argonian. He may also greet him or her with "Good to see you again, friend". After exiting the dialogue, however, he will say "Get out of my face." This will only occur for any race that is not a Nord. *Rolff Stone-Fist believes some of the dark elves to be Imperial Spies; his idea seems to have some foundation as Ambarys Rendar has an Imperial Banner, an Imperial Sword, and a set of Imperial Heavy Armor on the second floor of the New Gnisis Cornerclub. However, this is likely just a show of Ambarys' support for the Imperials, or former service in the Legion. *If Windhelm is under Imperial rule, a Dunmer bard named Luaffyn may sing The Age of Aggression at Candlehearth Hall. If Rolff is present, he may clap like any other character, despite his animosity towards the Dark Elves and the Empire. *Adopted children living in Windhelm may mention Rolff warning them about the Gray Quarter being dangerous. Bugs *After beating him in a brawl, he will not stand back up; instead, he will stay down and crawl. However, he will stand back up to interact with something or perform actions, e.g. clapping, drinking, or sitting. Appearances * de:Rolff Stein-Faust es:Rolff Puño de piedra pl:Rolff Kamienna-Pięść ru:Рольф Каменный Кулак Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers